Sinceros
by MittaM
Summary: Elsa & Kristoff. Porque ambos no tienen el tiempo ni la paciencia para no ser rudos y honestos con el otro.
1. Parte 1

Notas:

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creación.

No sé cuál es la actitud que tienen otras personas de él, pero para mí Kristoff es un personaje realmente genial. Desde su aparición inicial con Anna, cubierto de nieve y pieles, no hay forma de verlo que no sea como un gigante temerario que realmente sería capaz de sobrevivir lo que sea que lancen en contra de él. Creo que su forma de ser, anterior a haber conocido a Anna, era parecida en la de Elsa en que no son personas de mucho hablar y que disfrutan estando sin otras personas.

Me gustaría sobremanera que en la secuela Elsa y Kristoff tengan mas interacción, pues creo que, aun cuando lo pondrán en un tono cómico, ellos dos son un tanto parecidos y en cierta forma se podrían tratar como hermanos sin parecer extraño. Por eso he decidido escribir esto, donde sus personalidades son frías, sinceras y sin rodeos, como la soledad (en el caso de Elsa) y la vida en las montañas (en el caso de Kristoff) los moldearían.

Sin más, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

 **Sinceros**

La noche era fría en Arendelle, la briza nocturna desplazándose en el reino como una fugaz capa congelada que arropaba a todo y a todos los que tenían contacto con ella. Una capa de escarcha cubría techos, banderas y cubiertas de barco, así como también las desiertas calles, dejando una superficie tan uniforme que hacía ver el suelo como nubes.

Noches como estas siempre han sido detestadas por la guardia real nocturna quienes, aun entrenados para encontrarse firmes en todo momento, eran incapaces de ignorar el punzante frio que maltrataba sus huesos en la intemperie. Capas de abrigos y pesados sombreros de piel eran la única defensa que tenían contra el único enemigo que no eran capaces de derrotar. Fue por esto que, luego de que la reina Elsa haya desmantelado las patrullas externas bajo la excusa de que "si algún enemigo del reino estaba tan deseoso de acabar con ella como para entrar a su casa, ella lidiaría con él personalmente", los soldados de la guardia bebían y festejaban en el calor de sus hogares en honor a la generosa reina, dispuestos más que nunca ha dar su vida por ella.

Y ciertamente la reina estaba confiada de la seguridad que ella brindaba a su hermana y los que trabajaban dentro de su palacio. Se hacía presente a diario, caminando los corredores y saludando a sirvientes, visires y guaridas, recordando sus nombres y familias, haciéndolos sentir una parte importante de sus vidas. Era de las que primero se levantaba y de las ultimas en dormir, algunas veces por motivos de trabajo y otras, como esa noche, porque el sueño no llegaba hasta ella.

Camino hasta los jardines reales, donde los arbustos y estatuas brillaban en un tono blancuzco bajo la luz de la luna debido a la nieve que los cubría. Sus zapatillas se cubrían de nieve con cada paso, pero la temperatura no la afectaba en lo mas mínimo. Copos de nieve tocaban la piel de sus manos, hombros y cuellos, pero eran prácticamente imperceptibles. De hecho el peso de la nieve acumulándose sobre ella era más incomodo que la temperatura de la misma, cosa que causaba en su hermana una mirada de sorpresa cada vez que lo escuchaba.

Camino a paso lento, la cola de su vestido dejando un rastro inconfundible en la nieve, hasta el estanque que decoraba la sección principal de los jardines, larga como una piscina, poco profundo y con una exquisita fuente de mármol en el centro que arrojaba agua de forma elegante, perturbando la superficie lo suficiente como para que esta no se congelara. Se sentó en uno de los doce bancos que rodeaba el estanque y respiro profundamente, apoyando su barbilla sobre una mano.

Se sentó pensativa durante un tiempo, como había hecho otras noches. Observo la luna radiante, la opulencia de los jardines que la rodeaban, la belleza de la nieve que arropaba todo lo que componía su reino, y se sintió melancólica, pensando en cómo podía disfrutar todo eso solo cuando caía la noche y no tenía que responder a sus temas reales, al pueblo, a su hermana y a los fantasmas de sus padres y de lo que había hecho cuando sus poderes se habían salido de control, como si el precio que tenía que cargar por su titulo, su nombre y lo que había hecho era no poder ver la belleza de lo que había a su alrededor mientras hubiese algo importante en su mente.

El crujir de la nieve detrás suyo disparo su atención. Sorprendida de lo mucho que la persona que estaba con ella en su jardín se acerco sin que ella se diera cuenta, soltó un suspiro de asombro antes de girar sobre el banco con una mano erguida. Apretó los ojos y se concentro decidida, solo para detenerse en el último momento al reconocer la inmensa figura de Kristoff, empuñando su guitarra a modo de arma, dispuesto a despedazarla sobre un oponente. Ambos cruzaron miradas y se detuvieron al instante.

-Kristoff, me asustaste -Dijo Elsa, su voz firme y suave.

-Lo lamento -Respondió Kristoff mientras se rascaba la cabeza. -Vi tu figura en la oscuridad y pensé que teníamos un intruso.

Elsa guardo silencio un minuto y luego sonrió. -Muy bravo de tu parte, aunque mi figura es fácil de reconocer.

Kristoff se encogió de hombros. -Es casi la media noche y veo alguien sentado aquí en la oscuridad. No voy a tomarme ningún chance, sobre todo si mi esposa esta allí adentro.

Elsa miro al hombre enfrente suyo. Con más de seis pies y un físico apto para las montañas, las palabras de Kristoff sonaban tan imponentes como él. Se recordó lo feliz y sonriente que se veía cuando estaba en compañía de Anna y se pregunto si solo ella podía sacar ese lado suyo, pues cada vez que lo veía solo su aspecto era serio y firme.

-Entiendo lo que dices -Dijo finalmente. -No te preocupes. Te aseguro que soy solo yo.

-Es todo un alivio escucharlo. -Respondió con una ligera sombra de sonrisa. Se distrajo un momento entonando una cuerda de la guitarra antes de continuar. -Bueno, me estaré yendo ahora si no te importa. Buenas noches.

Elsa levanto una mano. -Espera, que estás haciendo por aquí a estas horas?

Kristoff se acerco al banco y se sentó a su lado. Su tamaño hacia ver a Elsa como una muñeca de trapos-Estaba donde Anna. -Respondió, sin la mas mínima intensión de engañar a la reina u ocultar sus motivos. -Eso, y quería sentir un poco la briza. Viejos hábitos como te podrás imaginar.

Elsa se imagino las noches heladas que Kristoff soportaba en la intemperie de las montañas. Observo sus robusto brazos, cubiertos parcialmente de nieve. Al igual que ella, no parecían afectarle en lo mas mínimo.

-Te entiendo. Debes ser el único en este reino que admitirías abiertamente que extrañas el frio.

-No creo. También estas tu.

La boca de Elsa se convirtió en una delgada línea. Acostumbrada tanto al miedo como a la devoción de su pueblo, le parecía sorprendente como Kristoff, aun viendo de lo que era capaz y de su titulo, no la trataba distinto en lo mas mínimo. No era solamente porque era alguien sincero, sino también porque no le tenía miedo en lo absoluto. A ninguno de sus dos lados. Los extremos de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

-Es cierto. -Dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. -Creo que aun sin mis poderes, diría que me gusta la nieve y el frio. Eso me volvería rara?

-No creo. Creo que te volvería perfecta para la vida en las montañas, lo cual está bien para mí. -Kristoff levanto un pulgar de aprobación. Elsa no pudo evitar reírse. -Escucha, se que estabas aquí seguramente porque estabas hundida en tus pensamientos, así que me puedes decir que me vaya cuando quieras, no te preocupes.

-Agradezco tu intensión, pero no me molesta la compañía.

Tomándolo como la respuesta más directa que podía recibir de ella, Kristoff se encogió de hombros y continuo sentado. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un largo tiempo. Ambos eran de temperamento paciente y sangre fría, por lo que pronto la nieve empezó a cubrirlos como si fueran estatuas. Para cualquiera que no conociera su forma de ser la imagen de dos individuos tan diferentes físicamente, sentados bajo la nieve de la noche, sería una de las imágenes mas bizarras de Arendelle.

Finalmente, Kristoff rompió el silencio. -Como te está tratando tu trabajo como reina? Es una carga pesada?

-Tiene sus malos momentos -Respondió Elsa con una seca risa -Pero estoy haciéndolo lo mejor posible. Como me ha ido hasta ahora?

-Bueno, no nos ha conquistado ningún reino rival y los mares que nos rodean no se han congelado, así que creo que todo ha ido bien por el momento.

La boca de Elsa se abrió por completo. Miro intensamente a Kristoff luego de ese aquel comentario tan irrespetuoso y, sin poder evitarlo, lo golpeo en el hombro con una fuerza tan patética que la nieve encima suyo apenas se sacudió. Kristoff se llevo la mano al hombro y fingió dolor, lanzándole una sonrisa.

-Que atrevido eres! -Dijo Elsa, claramente divertida por lo entretenido que era estar con alguien tan difícil de leer como Kristoff, alguien tan temerario. -Sabes lo difícil que es evitarlo?

-Que cosa? -Pregunto Kristoff, incapaz de contener la risa. -Mantener el reino a flote o evitar congelarlo?

-Congelarlo! Para mantenerlo a flote tengo dos docenas de consejeros.

Kristoff enseño todos los dientes de la boca. Levanto su enorme mano he hiso un gesto de saludo. Elsa choco su palma con la suya, el aplauso resonando en la noche. Se reían con tanto animo que la nieve se cayó de ellos como si fuese una segunda piel.

-Esa estuvo buena, reina de Arendelle. -Kristoff se rio por un par de segundos más antes de retomar un tono de seriedad. Llevo su mano al hombro de Elsa, apretándolo con delicadeza. -Hey, lo estás haciendo bien, créeme. No dejes que te quite el sueño.

Elsa se froto la frente pensativa. -Gracias Kristoff. Aprecio eso, de verdad que sí. A veces es difícil, sabes? Algunos días es demasiado sobre mis hombros.

Kristoff asintió silenciosamente. -Te dan ganas de soltarlo todo algunas veces, cierto?

Elsa guardo silencio. Ese era el tipo de pregunta que alguien a cargo de un reino no debía hacerse, ni por su bien ni por el de sus súbditos, pero la noche no estaba para pensar en reglas.

-La verdad? Algunas veces sí. -Dijo finalmente, llevándose las manos al rostro. Respiro profundo antes de continuar. -Dejarlo todo y subir a otra montaña, crear otro castillo, encerrarme, y mandarte a buscarme comida un par de veces a la semana.

-Lo haría con gusto -Replico Kristoff entretenido. Se acerco a Elsa lo suficiente como para escuchar su susurro. -Para que veas lo mucho que te aprecio, de ahora en adelante pondré en el tope de mi lista buscarte un pretendiente para que fabriquen un heredero y puedas darle esta carga lo más pronto posible.

Elsa chillo y se abalanzo sobre Kristoff, golpeándolo una docena de veces con la fuerza que un gato golpearía una montaña. Finalmente lanzo su mano hasta una de sus orejas, jalándola fuertemente. Kristoff se dividía entre risas y quejidos. Cuando finalmente lo dejo los nudillos de Elsa dolían con la misma intensidad que la oreja de Kristoff, pero ambos estaban llenos de buen humor y se sentían en buena compañía.

-Kristoff, como es que nunca antes nos habíamos sentado a hablar, solo tú y yo?

Kristoff alzo la vista hacia la luna. -Esa no es una pregunta difícil de responder. Tu y yo disfrutamos estar a solas y no nos gusta hablar más de lo necesario. Las condiciones no estaban a nuestro favor.

Elsa asintió, satisfecha con esa respuesta. -Tienes razón. Es una suerte que te hayas escapado del cuarto de mi hermana esta noche para salir a pasear.

-Ella no se queja. Sabes lo mucho que le gusta dormir. Es mejor dejarla sola y que consuma toda la cama.

Elsa giro y toco el hombro de Kristoff, su rostro lleno de sorpresa. -No me digas que todavía es imposible dormir con ella.

-Si te refieres a revolcarse en la cama y abarcar los cuatro extremos entonces sí, todavía lo hace.

Elsa estallo en risas -No puedo creerlo. El mayor sacrificio que he hecho en mi vida? Dormir con ella cuando éramos pequeñas. Esa niña es incontenible cuando duerme. Creo que ella me ha maltratado físicamente mas que Hans.

-Dímelo a mi -Asintió Kristoff, envuelto en risas. -Esa mujer pega duro y constante. Suerte que solo lo hace en la cama cuando está durmiendo y no cuando estamos despiertos, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Elsa doblo la cabeza en duda, pensando en lo que Kristoff acababa de insinuar. Cuando finalmente comprendió se sonrojo profundamente y le abofeteo el brazo, su mirada una mezcla de asombro y desaprobación.

-Malo Kristoff. Malo! -Le dijo, sacándole la lengua.

-No entiendo como las dueñas de estas casa me pegan y aun así yo soy el malo.

Elsa le lanzo una mirada intensa. Finalmente le sonrió y se acerco a él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo. Duro y frio, como una roca.

-Cuida bien a mi hermana Kristoff, por favor.

-No tienes que decirme eso. -Agrego él, rodeándola con el brazo. -Destrozare a cualquiera que intente lastimar a mi esposa y a mi cuñada. Eso es algo implícito. La familia se quiere y se protege Elsa.

Elsa se acurruco bajo el brazo de Kristoff, sintiendo seguridad en sus palabras. Un fuerte alivio la inundo por dentro al saber que alguien más aparte de ella estaba pendiente de la seguridad de su hermana en todo momento. Un enorme peso se fue de sus hombros al saber que este hombre, brusco, sincero y temerario, mantendría a Anna a salvo pase lo que pase. Protegería a su familia.

-Gracias Kristoff. -Dijo, luego agrego con una sonrisa. -Pero procura priorizar a Anna. Puedo defenderme yo sola.

Kristoff se rio sonoramente. -Estamos un poco sobre confiados de nuestras habilidades, verdad?

Elsa se separo, entretenida. Se paro y flexiono los brazos, claramente en burla considerando lo pequeño y delicado de su figura. -Kristoff, congelo reinos enteros. Quien puede derrotarme?

-Con un buen plan se puede derrotar a cualquiera Elsa, inclusive tu. -Las palabras de Kristoff hicieron que una ceja de Elsa se arqueara. Se levanto y tomo su guitarra, parándose en frente de la reina. -De hecho, te apuesto a que, si peleásemos ahora mismo, podría ganarte sin tener que dar un solo golpe.

Elsa rio secamente, negando con la cabeza. Camino hasta el estanque y hundió un dedo en el agua. Concentro sus poderes y toda la superficie se congelo al instante, así como el agua que brotaba de la fuente, creando un majestuoso arco plateado. Subió sobre la plataforma de hielo, y se giro en el medio del estanque, señalando a Kristoff.

-Quieres intentarlo ahora?

-No me atrevería a negarme a una orden real. -Rio. Subió al estanque, su enorme peso haciendo que el hielo bajo sus pies cruja peligrosamente. Aun así, camino lentamente sin la mas mínima sombra de miedo. Sus pasos eran largos y seguros, rodeando a Elsa con un margen de distancia. -Sin embargo, no digas luego que no te lo adverti.

-Creo que deberías dejar tu guitarra. Odiaría tener que terminara rota. -Dijo Elsa con los brazos extendidos. Si bien se encontraba la situación entretenida, no tenía idea de lo que tenia Kristoff en su cabeza. Si la confianza que tenía en su rostro era un farol, lo estaba ocultando de manera perfecta.

-Si la dejara perdería pues, aunque no lo creas, esta será mi arma de la victoria. -Empezó a tocar una cuerda, graduándola cautelosamente. El hielo bajo sus botas empezaba a partirse, incapaz de aguantar su anatomía. -Veras, imaginando que alguna vez, por muy remota que sea la probabilidad, tendría que pelear contra ti, decidí estar preparado. Así que Acudí a sabios, ancianos, consejeros, alquimistas, incluso a mi familia de troles, y logre conseguir algo que podía detenerte. -Golpeo una tonada fuertemente. -Una canción, mística y poderosa, que te detendría por completo donde estas y te hará actuar exactamente como yo quiera. Prepárate Elsa, contempla mi poder!

Las palabras de Kristoff pusieron la piel de Elsa de gallina. Su postura se torno a una de tensión y cautela. Su frente se frunció y aguanto la respiración, deseando poder saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Kristoff en ese momento. Su mano empezó a golpear las cuerdas de la guitarra, la primera tonada poniendo en total alerta a Elsa. Sin embargo, cuando la melodía continuo y la reconoció, empezó a reír incontroladamente, llevándose las manos a su rostro en señal de vergüenza.

-Kristoff, NO! -Grito ella, sonrojándose profundamente.

-Si.

-NO!

-Si -Insistió Kristoff, altamente entretenido. Continuo cercando a Elsa, la música inundando los jardines reales, obligándolos a moverse a su ritmo.

-Basta! Donde la escuchaste?!

-Tu hermana me la enseño. Me dijo lo mucho que significa para ti. -Se rio, a medida que la melodía tomaba intensidad. Justo como había planeado, el cuerpo de Elsa empezó a moverse fuera de su voluntad, la melodía llevándola a un estado de completa felicidad. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. -Así que dime Elsa, vas a congelarme, o vas a hacer justo lo que tenía planeado y vas a completar este dúo con tu armónica voz?

Elsa resoplo, arrojando sus cabellos al aire. Rindiéndose ante lo ridículo de la situación, lanzo los brazos al lado y tomo una exagerada pose artística. Cerró los ojos y alzo la cabeza al cielo, recordando las letras de la canción que le habían permitido soportar la clase de persona que era.

- _Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky!_ -Empezó, sincronizando perfectamente donde se encontraba la canción, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Kristoff asintió con la cabeza satisfecho, girando en compas con la música, como si hubiesen practicado eso durante toda su vida. Hiso una exagerada reverencia que Elsa respondió sacándole la lengua - _Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry! Here I stand, and_ -  
Al momento en que Elsa golpeo el hielo con su pie, la superficie no aguanto más. En una fracción de segundos pasaron de estar parados sobre una peligrosa capa de hielo a estar hasta la cintura cubiertos de agua Helada. Como si una corriente eléctrica los hubiera golpeado desde adentro, ambos chillaron y saltaron en el agua, moviéndose desesperadamente hasta la orilla. Saltaron el borde del estanque y cayeron pesadamente en la blanca nieve, tiritando violentamente. Las piernas de ambos goteaban estrepitosamente y la ropa se les pegaba a la piel.

-Oh por Dios, que fría! -Grito Elsa, levantándose del suelo y dando vueltas como un zorro de pelaje blanco, evitando que la falda tocara su piel.

-Tú crees!? -Se burlo Kristoff, sintiendo sus piernas como si fueran bloques de madera. Su caminar se torno torpe y ridiculo. -Ven, vamos antes de que te mueras y me acusen de asesinato real.

-Por favor! Por puro principio, si alguien NO debe morir esta noche a causa del frio seré yo.

Elsa empujo cómicamente a Kristoff, quien reciproco el gesto. A medida que ambos retornaban al palacio dejaban detrás suyo un camino húmedo, como si de dos babosas gigantes se tratasen. Al entrar ambos tomaron dirección hacia sus aposentos, que quedaban en direcciones opuestas.

-Ve, sécate y caliéntate hombre de las montañas. No digas que la familia real no te mantiene saludable.

-No te preocupes. Me encargare de que el Anna me caliente. Después de todo solo estoy mojado de la cintura para abajo.

Kristoff se dio vuelta y salió corriendo, sin girarse a ver la cara de Elsa, la cual gruñía frustrada ante el comentario. Al escucharla un par de guardias reales se hicieron presente al segundo. sus miradas se dirigieron entre su reina, la falda mojada y el rastro de agua que quedaba detrás de ella. Hicieron lo posible por no reflejar en su rostro la cantidad de duda que tenían por dentro.

-Su majestad! -Dijeron al unisonó. -Se encuentra bien. Necesita algo?

-Elsa miro a ambos hombres y luego se dio cuenta de su aspecto. Se llevo una mano a la boca y se rio para sí misma. Con un gesto de la mano le quito importancia a la situación.

-Sí. Por favor vayan y revisen como se encuentra Kristoff. No me perdonaría si muriese de hipotermia esta noche.

Elsa se dirigió hacia su habitación, dejando a los guardias completamente sin idea de lo que había ocurrido. Mientras se dirigía a la recamara real tarareaba otra vez la canción que conocía de memoria, llenándola de buenos ánimos. Kristoff realmente la había derrotado.

Fin.


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2**

Elsa camino con los brazos cruzados a través del corredor, su bata de dormir arrastrándose silenciosamente por el suelo. Pasada la medianoche los pasillos cercanos a la recamara real se mantenían con un silencio tan profundo que, aun con sus delicadas y esponjosas pantuflas azul claro, sus pisadas se escuchaban sutilmente como si se tratasen de murmullos extranjeros. La luz de la luna se pintaba en el piso a través de cortinas entreabiertas, dibujando curiosas formas de luz.

Dio vuelta en el corredor de la derecha y dio un bostezo. Gruño malhumorada por el hecho de que el sueño parecía volverle justo después de haber salido de la cama, donde estuvo horas girando y retorciéndose sin poder pegar los ojos. Se detuvo frente al salón secundario de reuniones, la puerta de madera oscura, y se arqueo pesadamente antes de entrar.

A diferencia del salón principal, con exquisitos cuadros de la familia real, mesa con doce sillas en roble precioso y amplio espacio para los consejeros y guardianes de los que se reunían, este contaba solo con una mesa cuadrada de cuatro sillas, una pintura del reino de Arendelle en increíble detalle y ventanas dobles cubiertas con una pesada cortina de tela roja con detalles dorados. Era utilizado mayormente para reuniones personales con visitantes y embajadores o, como en el caso de esta noche, tener un momento a solas sin que nadie tenga la oportunidad de molestarte.

Era por este motivo que la presencia de Kristoff la había sorprendido.

Estaba sentado con los pies sobre la mesa, su cabello completamente desordenado. En una mano tenia un vaso de cristal hasta la mitad con un liquido color rojizo y al lado de sus pies una botella de vidrio oscuro y otro vaso que emparejaba el juego. Había halado las cortinas y entreabierto las ventanas, por lo que la habitación tenía un aspecto pálido, estéril y una temperatura inferior a las del palacio.

Miro a Elsa directamente a los ojos, reconociendo su presencia. Tomo un sorbo del vaso y lo levanto en un gesto de salud.

-A tu salud mi reina. -Dijo, tan serio como la situación lo permitía. Una sombra de sonrisa paso por su rostro pero se desvaneció por completo al ver la mirada de expectativa de Elsa. Miro de reojo la solitaria habitación y, entendiendo que buscaba lo mismo que el, se levanto de la silla. -No te preocupes. Ya te dejo sola.

Antes de que llegase a la puerta Elsa lo intercepto. Le palpo el pecho un par de veces y señalo con delicadeza hacia la silla donde estaba sentado. Kristoff se encogió de hombros y retomo su lugar, esta vez sin subir los pies, y Elsa se sentó en la silla a su derecha. Kristoff tomo el segundo vaso, lo lleno hasta la mitad y se lo paso a Elsa sin decir palabra. La reina lo acerco a su nariz, reconoció el dulce y delicioso aroma del vino, y sonrió amargamente. Concentro su poder en los dedos lo suficiente para enfriar el contenido antes de tomar un primer, casi imperceptible sorbo.

Kristoff asintió con la cabeza y levanto su vaso nuevamente. Elsa reciproco el gesto y los dos tomaron en silencio por un par de minutos, escuchando la brisa nocturna silbar por entre las ventanas, las impresionantes montañas de nieve una enorme y tenebrosa sombra en lo lejos del horizonte. Después de un tiempo Kristoff se encontraba llenando su vaso por tercera vez cuando Elsa estaba completando su primero. Antes de que pudiese ver el fondo Kristoff se inclino y acerco la botella, vertiendo el vino con notable experticia.

-Le pregunte a Anna si estaba bien que tomara alguna botella de vez en cuando. -Dijo semi sonriente.

Elsa le quito importancia con un movimiento de la mano -Normalmente las usamos para hacer felices a embajadores y monarcas. Además eres familia, así que todo esto es tuyo. Disfruta.

Kristoff asintió, sintiendo un leve abrume por las palabras de Elsa. Nunca se acostumbraría a sentirse dueño de tanto, pero estaba feliz de la forma en la que Elsa lo veía. Familia.

-Eres buena bebiéndolo. Anna no tolera siquiera el olor.

-Tengo que. No son pocos los imbéciles reyes y príncipes que dicen no confiar en alguien que no bebe a la hora de firmar tratados y acuerdos. Por lo menos puedo elegir que tomar. -Tomo un nuevo sorbo de vino el cual cayo perfectamente en su estomago. -No te imaginas las aberraciones que algunos traen de sus tierras marcado como "Alcohol", orgullosos de sus brebajes y honrados de que los acepte como obsequios reales.

Elsa hiso una mueca exagerada de asco que causo un ataque de risa en Kristoff.

-Esas son las botellas de dudosas formas que hay en la bodega?

-Esas mismas. Algunas ni los soldados las quieren.

-Ni los soldados las quieren! -Repitió Kristoff sorprendido, bebiendo de su vaso como si de agua se tratase. -Tierras exóticas, no?

Elsa se encogió de hombros, riendo de forma contenta. Nuevamente mantuvieron silencio bajo la luz de la luna, su piel pálida brillando con la misma delicadeza que el cabello rubio de Kristoff. Se llevo una mano al cuello y se doblo perezosamente, su frente fruncida y los ojos cerrados.

-Así que -Empezó Kristoff -Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

-Por qué piensas eso? -Pregunto Elsa con una invitadora sonrisa.

Kristoff alzo el vaso -Todos los que vienen a este cuarto lo hacen para estar solos y pensar, y a diferencia mía tu viniste sin una botella. No sabías que estaba aquí, así que si me pediste que me quedara era porque querías hablar.

Elsa se rio, recostándose en su silla. Doblo la cabeza para un lado y levanto un dedo. -Eso significa que tu también tienes cosas en tu mente que no te dejan dormir.

-Eso no lo niego.

Elsa entrecerró los ojos de manera juzgadora. -Tiene que ver con mi hermana?

-Kristoff lanzo las cejas hacia arriba y se llevo el vaso a la boca. Sin embargo empezó a reírse descontroladamente luego de haber recordado los eventos de hacia unas horas, casi ahogándose en el vino. Elsa abrió la boca con sorpresa y le dio un manotazo en el brazo, el cual no pareció sentir en lo mas mínimo.

-Kristoff, eres irremediable!

-Que hice ahora? -Pregunto con fingido dolor, aunque apenas podía mantener la cara seria por la risa que estaba conteniendo. -Tú fuiste la que preguntaste Elsa. Además, como sabes que lo que tengo en la mente es negro e inapropiado?

-Elsa cruzo los brazos y arqueo una ceja. -Es negro e inapropiado lo que está en tu cabeza Kristoff?

La mirada de Kristoff tomo un aspecto completamente serio por un segundo, antes de desboronarse por completo en una carcajada. Elsa gruño con exasperación mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino. Al final la risa de Kristoff se le termino contagiando.

-Hey! Sabes qué? -Empezó Elsa, lanzado las manos al aire. -Mientras estén felices, por mi es más que suficiente. Vuélvanse locos niños.

Ambos chocaron las manos en el aire, riendo y asintiendo. Elsa le mostro todos los dientes en una sonrisa, agradecida de tener alguien como Kristoff con el que podía hablar sin sentirse juzgada en lo mas mínimo. Se sentía segura en una forma que solo un hermano mayor podría hacerla sentir, algo que ningún guardia, muralla o poderes de hielo podía emular.

Kristoff miro a Elsa desde lo alto, su ser tan fino y delicado como el vaso que tenía en sus manos. Se dio cuenta por su mirada que lo que sea que la tenia sin dormir volvía a acosar sus pensamientos. Su boca se torno en una fina línea y dejo el vaso en la mesa, acercando su silla a la de ella. Elsa abrió la boca un par de veces pero termino retrocediendo, incapaz de articular palabra. Finalmente tomo un nuevo sorbo de vino y exhalo pesadamente, un dedo recorriendo el contorno del vaso vagamente.

-Mis consejeros reales están buscando pretendientes -exclamo finalmente con una agria sonrisa. -Una reina sin poder dormir porque sus consejeros le están buscando un novio No es eso lo mas patético que has escuchado en tu vida?

-Por qué? Pregunto Kristoff con una mirada de desagrado.

-Política -Elsa se encogió de hombros resignada. -Yo con él es bueno para Arendelle, y el conmigo es bueno para su reino. Así es como funciona.

-Suena como una pendejada.

-Es lo que es. Es una de mis muchas responsabilidades. -La voz de Elsa sonó melancólica, como alguien que ya se ha resignado ante algo inevitable. Su mirada se perdió en la ventana, contemplando las montañas de su reino, su rostro tomando una tonalidad rosada a causa del vino. Finalmente se giro para mirar a Kristoff. -No lo sé, es como esperar un mal que nunca llega pero que te está mirando en el horizonte sabes? Es estúpido y una pérdida de energía, pero no puedes evitar tenerlo en una esquina de tu cerebro.

Kristoff asintió en silencio. Ambos se miraron y sin ningún motivo alguno se sonrieron. Kristoff se reclino en su silla y silbo distraídamente.

-Te gustaría casarte por amor? -Kristoff se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta. Sabía que solo una de las dos tenía esa oportunidad y le había tocado a Anna. Elsa, sin embargo, miro hacia arriba y se rio de lo que estaba pensando antes de decirlo.

-Amar nunca ha sido mi fuerte Kristoff, de seguro Anna te lo ha contado. -Tomo un mechón de cabello y jugó con el por unos segundos. -Te confieso que si me gustaría? Que quien sea que me toque me deje quererlo.

Las palabras de Elsa dejaron sorprendido a Kristoff, quien no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Elsa oculto su rostro entre sus manos, riéndose avergonzadamente.

-No, no. No te me detengas ahora. A que te refieres con eso?

-Me refiero a que quiero aprender a ser afectiva con los demás. Anna es mi tesoro y la adoro, me encanta abrazarla y estar cerca de ella, y quiero poder hacer eso con quien me toque pasar el resto de mis días. Sé que quien elijan sabrá que tipo de persona soy y de lo que soy capaz, por lo que no querrá saber nada de mi fuera del nivel político, pero me voy a esforzar porque al menos se sienta bien al lado mío, aun cuando este de forma obligada. Quiero poder agarrar su mano, bailar con él, preguntarle como estuvo su día. Sabes por qué? Porque si tenemos que compartir nuestras vidas de forma obligada quiero que sea al menos tolerable para ambos.

Kristoff no le dio tiempo a Elsa de reaccionar. Con sorprendente velocidad se levanto del asiento y tomo a Elsa de la cintura, levantándola como si no pesara una onza. Elsa lanzo un grito de terror cuando sintió su cuerpo sobre el aire. Golpeo y pataleo entre chirridos y rizas mientras Kristoff la alzaba sobre ella, sonriendo con una cara de tonto.

-Kristoff, estás loco?! -Grito Elsa, el vino haciéndola sentir como si estuviese flotando en las nubes. -Bájame!

Kristoff hiso lo que le ordenaron, depositando a Elsa con sumo cuidado sobre la mesa. Aun con la altura adicional ella tenía que levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Kristoff agarro sus mejillas y las pellizco juguetonamente. Elsa no tenía la más remota idea de como reaccionar.

-Estas borracho Kristoff.

-Y tu estas tan llena de amor que es imposible no adorarte. -Dijo Kristoff con la cara menos sería posible.

-Que pesado eres, burlándote de mi de esa forma. -Le dijo, golpeándole el pecho con la fuerza de un copo de nieve. -Sabes que soy la reina de este lugar? Deberías respetarme un poquito.

-Se que lo eres, pero ahora mismo eres mi cuñada y estamos hablando de la genial esposa que serás.

-Oh, por favor!

-Tengo cara de estar bromeando? -Pregunto Kristoff, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no estallar de risa. Le coloco una de sus masivas manos sobre su cabeza y la froto con la misma delicadeza que alguien frotaría un gato. Elsa sonrió a gusto por el gesto como si fuera una niña consentida. -Lo digo en serio Elsa, lo vas a hacer bien. Mírame a mí. Crecí entre troles y animales y he logrado evitar que Anna me bote hasta ahora. Noventa por ciento es amor y el otro diez es pura suerte Ten un poco de fe en el amor que hay en ese corazón tuyo. Sé que le darás un muy, MUY buen uso. -Tomo ambos vasos y sirvió en ellos el resto de vino. Le paso uno a Elsa y choco los vidrios a modo de brindis. -Además, eres Elsa, la famosa reina que puede congelar pueblos enteros. El hombre que te toca será el mas amoroso del mundo con tal de poder dar un vistazo debajo de tu falda.

Elsa golpeo la cabeza de Kristoff, su cara llena de sorpresa y desaprobación.

-Depravado! -Dijo Elsa, llevándose una mano a la frente, sin poder evitar reírse de la bruta sinceridad de aquella montaña rubia que tenía enfrente. Se termino el contenido de su vaso, su cuerpo temblando sutilmente debido al exceso al que estaba llegando.

Kristoff levanto una ceja y sonrió con malicia. Dejo su vaso sin terminar sobre la mesa y se acerco a Elsa.

-Créeme, si te dijera que fue lo que Anna me pidió hacer, que hiso que viniera a beber a mitad de la noche, es a ella a la que llamarías depravada.

Elsa miro a Kristoff a los ojos y negó con la cabeza por un largo tiempo. Suspiro, se levanto de la mesa sin decir palabra y camino con pasos lentos y analizados hasta la puerta. Kristoff se limito a levantar dos pulgares y asentir como si hubiese hecho la mejor hazaña de su vida, todos sus dientes en la boca.

-No puedo lidiar contigo algunas veces, lo sabías Kristoff? Eres una fuerza indetenible. -Dijo, negando nuevamente con la cabeza.

Kristoff la alcanzo fuera de la puerta y la rodeo con un brazo. Aun cuando gruño y se resistió dos veces, al final termino cediendo, golpeándolo en las costillas con el codo. Mientras caminaban por los desiertos pasillos se reían de varias cosas y de nada a la vez, zigzagueando de un lado al otro, como dos hermanos que se tenían la espalda del otro. Elsa se arrimo del cuerpo de Kristoff, recordando las cosas que solo el se atrevía a decirle, queriendo golpearlo en la nariz y abrazarlo al mismo tiempo. Más tarde se daría cuenta de que iba a dormir plácidamente esa noche, sin ningún pensamiento perturbándole la mente.

Fin.


	3. Parte 3

**Parte 3**

Kristoff supo que algo andaba mal en el instante en que puso los ojos en Elsa, caminando en dirección al corredor real.

Se encontraba de buen humor, caminando con las manos en la cabeza y silbando una solitaria melodía de las montañas. Como todas las veces que volvía tarde de la ciudad, caminaba sin rumbo alguno por los pasillos del castillo, reviviendo en el silencio y la desolación del segundo piso el modo de vida que las montañas le ofrecían. Anna sabia como la nostalgia lo afectaba algunas veces y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que deambulara sin rumbo hasta que estuviese satisfecho. "Si te hace sentir como en casa." fueron las palabras de su esposa, llenas de cariño y afecto. Kristoff sabía que era un hombre con suerte.

Cuando se encontró con Elsa, esta caminaba en dirección a las recamaras reales, en un pasillo perpendicular al suyo. Kristoff noto lo alto de la noche suspiro, sorprendido de la resistencia de la joven reina, quien sabia volver a su habitación tan tarde que las sirvientes y mayordomos ya se habían retirado hacia horas. No eran pocas las veces en que vio las velas de uno de los estudios brillando pasada la media noche con Elsa evaluando decretos o atendiendo visitas reales de improvisto, manteniendo la seriedad y el porte que la caracterizaba.

Fue la falta de aquel porte característico que levanto una alerta en la mente de Kristoff. Si bien su postura era erguida y refinada, los pasos de Elsa se notaban titubeantes y débiles. Su rostro mostraba una tonalidad enfermiza y respiraba disimuladamente por la boca de forma entrecortada. Cuando busco apoyo en una mesita de decoración Kristoff supo que tenía una situación entre manos. Con impresionante velocidad corto la distancia entre ambos con largas zancadas. Se arrodillo al lado de Elsa, colocándole una mano en el hombro. La chica se sujeto del suyo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Oye Elsa, estas bien? -Pregunto. Sus ojos hicieron contacto y Kristoff maldijo en su mente, notando los ojos desenfocados de Elsa y el tono enfermizo en su rostro, así como los reflejos que se escondían en su respiración entrecortada.

La mirada de Elsa se lleno de terror cuando se dio cuenta que Kristoff reconoció sus síntomas. Negó con la cabeza fuertemente y le suplico con los ojos que la dejara sola en los segundos que estaban por venir. Siendo sincero consigo mismo Kristoff lo pensó por una fracción de segundo antes de reaccionar, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo las consecuencias. De cualquier manera era inevitable lo que ocurriría a continuación, así que era mejor que pasara sobre él y lo mas oculto posible.

Como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma Kristoff levanto a Elsa, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro. La chicha gruño con desesperación mientras sudaba incontrolablemente, apretando las uñas en su cuello. Sin perder tiempo Kristoff salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación real, rezando por llegar a tiempo y que no hubiese nadie que se entrometiera en su camino.

Cuando vio las puertas de la recamara real levanto la pierna y la abrió de par en par con patada que resonó por el pasillo. Fue esta sacudida el catalizador que destruyo todas las defensas de Elsa. Inundada por la vergüenza gimió como una niña y apretó los ojos, vomitando violentamente sobre el hombro de Kristoff, quien exhalo violentamente al sentir la regurgitación encima suyo pero lo disimulo de la mejor manera posible.

Sabiendo que no terminaría ahí, se dirigió al baño real, mas grande que algunas de las habitaciones del palacio, cerró la puerta de una patada, se quito a Elsa de los hombros como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y, antes de que los reflujos volvieran nuevamente, le sujeto la rubia cabellera y la arrodillo en frente del inodoro de manera brusca.

La siguiente vomitada fue más intensa que la anterior, y la que le siguió a esta todavía mas. Las manos de Elsa se sujetaban de la blanca cerámica como si su vida dependiera de ello. Con cada excreción le llegaba un ataque de jadeos y gruñidos que parecían robarle toda la energía. Kristoff se mantuvo detrás suyo, frotándole la espalda en silencio. No fue hasta la sexta hola que el estomago de Elsa pareció vaciarse completamente, dejándola desplomada y sin fuerzas. Saco la cabeza del inodoro pero al recordarse que Kristoff estaba ahí con ella, sujetándole el pelo, graznó patéticamente, inundada en vergüenza.

-Calma, Elsa, calma -Dijo Kristoff, sentándose a su lado. Su chaqueta estaba cubierta del caliente y maloliente liquido que había salido de las entrañas de su cuñada pero no parecía incomodarle en lo mas mínimo. Le paso la mano por la cabeza, su normalmente perfecta cabellera un manojo de mechones rubios, sudados y alborotados. -Tranquila que solo estoy yo acá, pero necesito que botes todo lo que vas a botar antes de que te pares, bien?

Elsa asintió en silencio, su cuerpo sacudiéndose violentamente. Luego de un par de segundos, que debieron sentirse como horas, saco la cabeza y jalo la cadena del inodoro. Kristoff se alzo para quitarse la chaqueta y tomar una toalla blanca de algodón. Se la paso a Elsa, quien se desplomo sobre su pecho, enterrando su rostro en el suave material.

Kristoff apoyo su espalda contra las frías baldosas de la pared, suspirando con cansancio. Rodeo a Elsa con sus enormes brazos como si fuera una minúscula escultura de cristal y la beso en los cabellos. Decir que su aspecto era patético era poco: Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, su vestido estaba arrugado y manchado, y sudaba estrepitosamente entre escalofríos, algo que Kristoff nunca había visto, probablemente nadie en el reino de Arendelle.

Espero pacientemente por su siguiente estado emocional. Los eventos de los últimos minutos se hundieron en su cerebro y, justo como Kristoff predijo, el cuerpo de Elsa empezó a convulsionar, los sollozos escapando de su boca, imposible de contenerlos dentro de la toalla. Por más que lo intento no fue capaz de escaparse del agarre de Kristoff, quien se rehusaba a dejarla sola en aquel momento, por mucha vergüenza que le estuviese dando. Cediendo finalmente, Elsa se dejo llevar por el gesto, acurrucándose en el frio y solido torso de Kristoff, gimoteando por largos y agonizantes minutos. Durante todo el tiempo Kristoff no dijo media palabra. Simplemente se limito a pensar en lo que pudo haberle pasado a Elsa para destruirla de tal manera.

Finalmente, cuando también las lagrimas parecieron agotarse de su interior, Elsa saco el rostro. Su semblante era pálido y triste, con los ojos perdidos y vidriosos. Recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Kristoff y se enfoco en respirar, lenta y pausadamente. Cuando empezó a retomar la compostura tomó la mano de Kristoff y la apretó con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, agradeciéndole en silencio el estar con ella en ese preciso momento.

-Solo somos tu y yo aquí ahora mismo, de acuerdo? -Le dijo Kristoff al oído, pasándole los dedos por la cabellera. -No quiero que te preocupes por lo que paso, de acuerdo? No ha pasado nada malo. Ya te encuentras mejor, y es todo lo que importa.

Elsa asintió sin decir palabra, la mas patética de las sonrisas pintándose en su rostro. Una rezagada lagrima se escapo de sus ojos pero no hiso nada en lo absoluto para disimularla. Sin embargo Kristoff la seco de su mejilla.

-Esto es lo que va a pasar: Voy a levantarme y voy a buscar a Anna para decirle lo que paso y que este contigo. Nadie nos vio, así que no quiero que pienses en eso, de acuerdo?

Antes de poder levantarse el cuerpo de Elsa se tenso violentamente, apretando su mano con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que sus poderes se saldrían de control. Kristoff se detuvo en el acto. Se relajo en la pared y espero pacientemente a que Elsa sintiera siquiera el deseo de hablar.

-Lamento lo de tu chaqueta -Murmuro Elsa en un tono carente de vida.

-Me vas a comprar otra, así que no estoy preocupado.

-Por ser mi caballero de brillante armadura esta noche te tocaran dos chaquetas.

Kristoff se rio para sus adentros. -Dos chaquetas, genial.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Elsa tocaba la palma de Kristoff y apretaba sus dedos, recobrando sus fuerzas con cada segundo. Su respiración retomo su velocidad habitual y el color volvía a sus mejillas. Fuerte y resistente, pensó el rubio, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Cerebros de mono.

-Disculpa?

-Cerebros de mono -Repitió Elsa con una mueca desabrida. -Eso fue lo que me altero el estomago y lo que he estado devolviendo durante la última media hora.

-De acuerdo -Dijo Kristoff, alargando la ultima silaba. -Me quieres dar un poco de contexto, o dejamos la noche en "Cerebros de mono"?

-Tuve una visita del principado de las islas del este. Tuvieron la gracia y el afecto de traerme esta _Delicatessen_ como gesto de buena voluntad entre los dos reinos. -Elsa levanto débilmente una mano y apunto hacia sí misma el pulgar -Adivina quien tuvo que comer materia gris directo de la bandeja real para evitar un incidente real? Esta que esta aquí!

El silencio era tan profundo que podría escucharse la caída de un alfiler.

-Mentira -Exclamo Kristoff, los bordes de los labios disparándose hacia arriba.

-Estamos cubiertos de mi vomito Kristoff, crees que estaría mintiendo al respecto?

Fue ahí, en el piso de de un baño en medio de la noche, que ambos se rieron como no lo habían hecho en tanto tiempo. Elsa extendió las piernas y se arrimo del brazo de Kristoff, el aire faltándole en los pulmones. Kristoff hiso lo posible por no sacudirla pero le resultaba imposible.

-Bueno, te diré como uno de tus estimados súbditos que aprecio todo lo que haces por nosotros. Yo hubiese dejado que una guerra resolviese nuestras diferencias.

Elsa levanto un pulgar. -Gracias my buen súbdito, para eso estoy aquí. -Dirigió la mirada hacia su vestido y un gruñido de desaprobación se escapo de su garganta. Con un gran esfuerzo se apoyo sobre sus manos y se volteo para ver a Kristoff. Le palpo el hombro y le sonrió de forma tan bella que sobrepasaba su piel sudada y cabello alborotado. -Gracias por todo Kristoff, pero ya estoy bien, no te preocupes. Lamento que hayas tenido que ver... bueno, todo esto. Eres un amor. Vete y descansa.

Elsa hiso todo lo posible por levantarse por sí misma. Las fuerzas se escaparon de sus brazos pero antes de caer de golpe contra el piso los brazos de Kristoff la sujetaron, levantándola con la misma facilidad con la que alguien levantaría un cachorrito, con suma delicadeza para no alterarle el estomago.

Elsa gimió de sorpresa y asombro, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de Kristoff. Camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola con la rodilla, para luego dirigirse a la cama de Elsa. La coloco sobre las exquisitas sabanas rojas con decoraciones plateadas y se sentó a su lado en la silla de su escritorio nocturno. La miro con suma atención, desde sus extremidades sin energía hasta su rostro demacrado, y se rio con una expresión idiota.

-Diablos Elsa, te vez horrible.

El comentario, lejos de molestar a la reina, la lanzo a un ataque de rizas. Se escondió el rostro en las manos y rodo un par de veces en la cama.

-No me lo recuerdes Kristoff. Debo verme horrorosa! -Se giro hasta quedar boca abajo y por un momento parecía que se iba a quedar dormida en ese preciso momento. Cerró los ojos y mostro los dientes en una sonrisa. -Creo que eres la primera persona que me ha visto así.

-Inclusive Anna?

-Especialmente Anna. Has visto como es ella. Le daría un ataque verme en estas condiciones.

Kristoff asintió entretenido. Se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la cama. Tomo una de las frágiles piernas de Elsa en sus masivas manos y le quito suavemente la zapatilla. Cuando hiso lo mismo con la otra Elsa se puso del mismo color que sus sabanas, hundiendo su rostro en el colchón. Kristoff acerco la silla hasta la cama y acerco su rostro al de ella, tomándole la mano.

-Si alguien pregunta mañana di que el culpable de la vomitadera fui yo, de acuerdo?

-Qué?! -Chillo Elsa. -Kristoff, no-

-No voy a discutir esto contigo Elsa. -Su mirada era firme e intensa. -No tienes nada que ganar y todo que perder al aceptar ese golpe. Déjamelo a mí en esta ocasión, si? Así la gente hablara de como la reina Elsa comió cerebros de mono como una campeona. Sera una buena historia la que llevaran esos pendejos al Este, verdad?

Elsa miro a los ojos a Kristoff, asintiendo con silencio. Se sintió tan pequeña y conmovida en ese momento que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Kristoff le sonrió con paciencia y le paso la mano por la cabeza una última vez. Se levanto de la silla y fue en dirección al baño para recoger su chaqueta. Cuando salió vio que Elsa estaba sentada sobre la cama, con las rodillas en el pecho y la cabeza agachada.

-Kristoff, podrías venir un momento antes de irte?

Kristoff accedió sin protesta. Se sentó nuevamente en la silla, dándose cuenta lo pequeña que era en comparación suya. Cruzo los brazos y espero a que Elsa tuviese la mente despejada.

-Tengo que... -Comenzó, para luego cerrar la boca. Exhalo silenciosamente y lo volvió a intentar. -Necesito confesarte algo. Puedo contar con tu discreción?

-Me ofendes al preguntarlo Elsa -Dijo él, su expresión indescifrable y su postura rígida.

Elsa asintió levemente. Finalmente pareció encontrar fuerzas por dentro de sí. Movió los brazos y los dedos con gracia y habilitad, infinidad de diminutos cristales volando alrededor de ellos. Por arte de magia el vestido arruinado que llevaba puesto brilló como si estuviese hecho de luz para luego transformarse en una nueva versión, más corta, ligera y completamente inmaculado. De igual forma su cabello pareció cobrar vida propia, girando en el aire, entrelazándose con imposible precisión hasta que dar en una trenza cubierta de un brillo glamoroso.

Kristoff la miro sorprendido, no por la muestra de sus poderes, sino por como su semblante había cambiado completamente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de un fuego interno, como si lo que la tenia enfocada en aquel momento era tan importante que la obligaba a estar atenta y preparada, dominando y suprimiendo el malestar que la dejaba ver débil, patética y vulnerable.

Finalmente se giro hacia Kristoff, sentándose en el borde de la cama, la cual era tan alta que los pies de Elsa no alcanzaban el suelo. Si no fuese por el aspecto sobrio de Elsa la imagen fuese increíblemente adorable.

-Hace unos momentos en el baño, cuando estalle en llantos, no fue porque estaba avergonzada. No soy una mujer orgullosa, pero si voy a llorar será por alguien que valga la pena, no porque me fui en vomito comiendo entrañas de animales.

Elsa guardo silencio antes de continuar. Kristoff se dio cuenta de que sus puños apretaban las sabanas con fuerza.

-Estalle en llantos porque estaba frustrada. Frustrada por cómo me colocaron en una situación en la que, o comía cerebros y demostraba a esos pesados del Este que Arendelle no está siendo gobernado por una niña de la que pueden abusar, o me echaba para atrás y demostraba la debilidad que esperaban de una reina de apenas 21 años.

Luego de que esas palabras salieron de su boca sus puños liberaron las sabanas y sonrió plácidamente, como si un peso se hubiese ido de sus hombros.

-Pero es mi deber, sabes? Comer basura, vomitarla y estar impecable a la mañana siguiente para comer más basura. A veces solo necesito desplomarme un momento para estar lista en la próxima vuelta. Debo resistir por Arendelle, por ti y por Anna.

Kristoff asintió con una sonrisa. A su alrededor la temperatura de la habitación empezó a bajar considerablemente. No pudo aguantar más y empezó a reírse, reclinándose de la silla.

-No me digas que te estás poniendo emocional Elsa!

Las orejas de Elsa se tornaron rojo brillante. Le agito un puño en el aire de forma amenazante antes de continuar.

-Claro que sí! -Dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros, un mechón de cabellos escapándose de detrás de una oreja. -No te das cuenta lo afortunada que fui de que estuvieses ahí en ese momento? De que... de que me cuidaras como solo mis padres me habían cuidado antes? Déjame tener mi momento emocional por un minuto, pesado!

-Vamos Elsa, para eso es la familia. Eso es lo que hacemos! -Kristoff se paró de su silla y se sentó en la cama al lado de Elsa. La rodeo con un brazo y la apretujo contra su pecho afectuosamente. Elsa no se atrevería a admitirlo pero la repentina situación la hiso sonrojar. Se giro y rodeo a Kristoff lo mas que sus brazos pudieron, abrazándolo de forma torpe. -Nosotros nos cuidamos. Tu, yo y Anna. Nos tenemos el uno al otro siempre, si?

Elsa asintió con un suspiro. Repentinamente Kristoff rompió el apretón y acerco su cabeza a la de Elsa, mirando a ambos lados como si tuviese un secreto que confesar.

-Por cierto Elsa, se que puede ser un mal momento ahora mismo, pero necesito de sobremanera que me ayudes a conseguir algo que solo tú puedes en este momento y te agradecería de corazón, este corazón que las tiene a ti y a tu hermana en todo momento, si pudiese contar contigo. Con usted, mi reina.

-Por supuesto Kristoff! -Exclamo Elsa con urgencia, recogiéndose los mechones de cabello. Se acerco aun más hacia Kristoff, preocupada por su cambio de actitud. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. -Sea lo que sea, moveré cielo y tierra para ayudarte mientras haya fuerza dentro de mi. Que necesitas?

Kristoff se inclino, su voz un susurro casi imperceptible. -Deliciosos cerebros de mono del reino del Este.

La almohada golpeo a Kristoff en la cara con tal intensidad que lo mando volando fuera de la cama, algo que debia ser físicamente imposible. Cuando levanto la vista vio a Elsa enterrando la cara en el colchón, gritando frustrada a todo pulmon. Kristoff apenas podía moverse de la risa.

-Kristoff, largo! LARGO! -Grito la reina, rodando de un lado a otro con una sonrisa imborrable. En todas las esquinas del cuarto hielo empezó a formarse, esparciéndose sobre las paredes como si tuviesen vida propia.

Kristoff se levanto y tomo rápidamente su chaqueta antes de salir disparado hacia la puerta.

-De acuerdo, ya me voy, pero no me hagas correr mucho que ya vomite una vez, y odiaría manchar la habitación de la reina Y de la princesa en la misma noche.

Elsa arrojo la almohada sin piedad, esquivando a Kristoff en el último segundo. La habitación tomo un silencio sepulcral, en donde el recuerdo de Kristoff sujetándola en el baño se reprodujo constantemente. Se desplomo boca abajo sobre la cama, los ojos cerrándose casi inmediatamente y sus labios retorcidos en una semi-sonrisa. Lo último que sintió dentro de sí fue una sensación de alivio al pensar que Anna tendría a su lado a una persona como Kristoff durante toda la vida. Podía morirse en aquel momento, ahogada en su propio vomito inclusive, y se iría en paz sabiendo que nada malo le pasaría a su hermana mientras el viviera.

Fin.


	4. Parte 4

**Parte 4**

Era pasada la media noche cuando Elsa llego al tope de la montaña, la cola del vestido dejando un característico rastro sobre la pareja superficie de nieve. El viento soplaba plácidamente, lanzando sus dorados cabellos al aire. La lámpara que llevaba en sus manos era la única fuente de luz aquella noche, su implacable llama iluminando el camino restante hacia la cima.

Se debuto un momento y miro alrededor. El silencio era tan sepulcral como en la Montaña del Norte, aunque la altura de la ultima no tenia comparación. Más cercana a su hogar y menos hostil, desde donde estaba se podía ver, con un poco de esfuerzo, toda Arendelle, diminuta como si fuese un modelo dentro de una botella.

Notó una fuente de luz y camino en su dirección. Sentado sobre una aplanada roca Kristoff se encontraba inmóvil, tan indiferente al frio como los escasos arboles que habían alrededor, la llama de la lámpara que lo acompañaba bailando incesantemente para no extinguirse. Su espalda se tenso al instante en que sus oídos percibieron las pisadas de Elsa. Se giro instintivamente, sus brazos levantados, y Elsa suspiro sorprendida.

Había escuchado la versión de la historia de Anna y de uno de sus capitanes antes de venir hacia acá, y aunque ambas eran consistentes los detalles eran imposibles de creer, pero ahora que veía su rostro magullado y su frente y nudillos ensangrentados había que admitir que la historia (o parte de ella) era cierta.

Sus miradas se entrelazaron. Elsa veía algo detrás de sus pupilas que nunca había visto: un instinto salvaje y de supervivencia. Sus pupilas marrones tenían el enfoque y agudeza de un depredador y sin sus facciones limpias y arregladas era una persona irreconocible, muy diferente del esposo de su hermana. La luz de su lámpara iluminaba una parte de su rostro, como si la parte oscura estuviese ocultando el hombre que conocía dentro de su palacio.

Los brazos de Kristoff bajaron y se giro nuevamente, dándole la espalda como si no hubiese nadie presente. Elsa se sujeto un mechón de pelo detrás de una oreja y camino decisivamente. Su aspecto la había tomado por sorpresa y la historia que había oído la había puesto con los nervios sensibles, pero eso no significaba en lo absoluto que iba a dejarlo solo en ese momento. Se recogió el vestido y se sentó a su lado sobre la fría roca. Ambos duraron un largo rato en silencio mirando hacia el horizonte, la diminuta luz de Arendelle tan lejana que parecía venir de un mundo muy lejano.

-Lo lamento -Dijo finalmente Kristoff, sin voltearse a verla. Sus hombros estaban tensos y sus manos eran puños. -No debieron hacerte venir a buscarme.

Elsa guardo silencio, sin saber realmente que decir. Abrió la boca pero la cerro casi de inmediato, recolectando sus pensamientos. Aun con el silencio y el frio del lugar no parecía poder concentrarse.

-Nadie me hiso venir a buscarte. Salí desde que Anna me confirmo la historia que mis guardias dijeron. Ella estaba muy alterada Kristoff.

Al escuchar el nombre de Anna Kristoff se sacudió casi imperceptiblemente. Sus puños se relajaron una fracción, nieve deslizándose por las hendiduras de sus dedos. Se mantuvo en silencio.

-Me dijo que llegaste alterado y ensangrentado -Continuo Elsa, un nudo formándose en su garganta. -No quisiste responderle el por qué. Dijo que perdió la paciencia y te empezó a gritar pero no dijiste nada. Simplemente te fuiste.

Kristoff siguió sin decir palabra. Elsa empezaba a sentirse enfadada.

-Mis soldados dijeron que perdiste el control, que parecías un oso polar, salvaje. Destruiste completamente a seis hombres y se necesitaron seis más para detenerte.

Ninguna respuesta. Estalagmitas de hielo empezaron a producirse alrededor. Kristoff miro con indiferencia las filosas formaciones. Elsa se levanto de su asiento y se paro delante de él, sus ojos azules llenos de intensidad.

-Necesito que me digas que paso Kristoff. Tengo a mi hermana histérica preguntando por su esposo y tengo soldados preguntando por el hombre culpable de todos los dientes tumbados y los huesos rotos de la plaza. Por favor dime que te paso.

Kristoff trago secamente. Levanto su mirada hacia la de Elsa, encontrando una idéntica rival. Con la nieve cubriéndolos y las lámparas iluminándolos a medias parecían dos espíritus de las montañas, uno gigante e indetenible y el otro autoritario y temerario.

-Me lo preguntas como Elsa o como la reina? -Pregunto Kristoff. En su tono podía sentirse un tono de tristeza muy por debajo de sus frías palabras.

-Te lo pregunto cómo alguien que se preocupa lo suficiente por ti como para salir en medio de la noche a buscarte! -Interrumpió Elsa con un grito. Le apunto con un dedo -No me vengas con eso de reina porque no estoy de humor. Tu sabes que nunca usaría el titulo sobre ti Kristoff. No soy tan escoria como muchos en Arendelle creen. Tu más que nadie debería saberlo!

Kristoff se avergonzó con el comentario. Bajo la cabeza y se paso una mano por el rostro, exhalando de forma tan pesada que pareciese que es la primera vez desde que subió a la montaña que había respirado. Elsa bajo el mano y se froto el cuello frustrada. Las estalagmitas estallaron en millones de cristales que se esparcieron en el viento.

Elsa se acerco y le paso la mano por el cabello con la misma suavidad que una madre acariciaría a un hijo. Una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando los hombros de Kristoff finalmente se relajaron.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti Kristoff -Dijo con dulzura. -Se que eres un capaz hombre de las montañas pero estoy más tranquila cuando estas con nosotros en el palacio. -Le jalo unos flecos de cabello de forma juguetona. -No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, pero sabes que la única forma en la que volveré al reino es contigo a mi lado.

Sin decir más, Elsa volvió a sentarse a su lado. Miro hacia el cielo sin estrellas y suspiro con melancolía. De repente se empezó a reír para sí misma, tapándose la boca.

-La vida es graciosa sabes? La primera vez que hui y me encontré encantada con el frio y la soledad nunca pensé que conocería alguien más que pudiera disfrutar ambas cosas como yo, y sin embargo aquí estas! Se necesita alguien con la complexión de una montaña para llegar a mis niveles de frio, y así como así apareciste en la vida de mi hermana. Es increíble, no?

La más pequeña de las sonrisas apareció en la petrificada cara de Kristoff. Elsa se sacudió orgullosa.

-Ah! Mira nada más! Peleado con una docena de hombres y con tal mal humor que no hablas con tu esposa, y aun así soy capaz de sacarte una sonrisa. Nada mal para un día de trabajo, no crees?

Kristoff le tomo una mano, haciéndola callar. Respiro profundamente un par de veces sin poder articular palabra. Elsa entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y espero pacientemente hasta que se desahogase. El viento silbaba una melodía a su alrededor.

-Les decían mariconas. -Dijo Kristoff, apretando su mano con tal fuerza que Elsa se retorció incomoda. -A ti y a Anna. Se reían y bebían en la plaza mientras las insultaban. Las describían como tontas y degeneradas. No sabían que los podía escuchar. -Escupió ofensivamente en el suelo. -Debí aplastarle los malditos cráneos a todos. Sé que te avergoncé a ti y a Anna con ese comportamiento pero lo único que quería en ese momento era dejarlos sin la capacidad de hablar de ustedes.

Por un momento hubo un lúgubre silencio. Luego, sorprendentemente, Elsa se empezó a reír con energía. Kristoff se giro a verla desconcertado, su mirada una mezcla de rabia y confusión. Elsa se encogió de hombros como si alguien escuchase una mala noticia por la que no valía la pena pelear.

-Kristoff, es mas fácil contar la gente que no me ha insultado en Arendelle. -Levanto los dedos y empezó a contar. -He escuchado que me dicen que soy muy joven para gobernar, inexperta, inmadura, incapaz de mantener la calma, peligrosa, egoísta, frívola, lesbiana, fenómeno, monstruo... -Se volvió a reír. esta vez con más fuerza -Podría durar toda la noche.

Elsa se levanto y se sentó sobre las piernas de Kristoff. Rodeo su cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza. La tensión que quedaba dentro de Kristoff se desvaneció completamente, abrazando a su cuñada instintivamente, rastros de sangre quedando en su vestido. Elsa le toco suavemente el rostro, con cuidado de no acercarse a los cortes y magulladuras.

-Soy la gobernante de un reino al que congele no hace un año. Hay gente que me detesta Kristoff, MUCHA gente y con MUCHO odio, y tienen todo el derecho. Nunca les voy a agradar y no importa cuánto me esfuerce, no seré para ellos más que una aberración y una pesadilla con la que tienen que vivir. Consejeros y guardianes me dicen a cada rato los horrores que hablan de mi a mis espaldas y créeme, si me pusiera a darle mente a todo lo que escucho me volvería loca o congelaría todo Arendelle nuevamente. -Le paso un dedo por el puente de la nariz y, aun con las heridas, Kristoff se sonrojo ligeramente. Elsa le saco la lengua y le agito los cabellos.

-Lo lamento Elsa. -La mirada de Kristoff se torno placida y misericordiosa, reviviendo en su rostro el hombre que ella conocía. -Esto va a caer sobre ti, lo sé. Me asegurare de tomar la culpa y el castigo. Fui un bruto y un animal en esta ocasión.

-No lo sientas. Tu peleaste por Anna y por mi sin dudarlo un segundo Kristoff, y te adoro por eso. -Hiso un gesto de sacar fuerza con una mueca -Por supuesto yo y mi hermana somos mujeres capaces de defendernos nosotras mismas, pero nadie nos había defendido antes. Siempre fuimos ella y yo hasta que llegaste. -Se acerco y le beso la mejilla, acurrucándose en su hombro. -Nunca voy a olvidar esto Kristoff, y cuando volvamos yo te voy a defender a ti, no te preocupes. Tendrán que venir a matarme en el palacio si no están de acuerdo con mi decisión, y me encargare de congelarlos a todos. No dejare que te lleven.

-Hey! -Interrumpió Kristoff, alejando a la chica. En sus ojos vio rabia contenida. -No hables de esa forma, de acuerdo? Tú tienes que ser la sabia y razonable en esta familia. No te hare pasar esta vergüenza de nuevo, pero por favor no hables así nunca más.

Elsa asintió sin decir palabra. Le pellizco una melliza a la vez que un sonido de decepción se escapo de sus labios.

-Desearía que mis poderes pudieran curarte.

Kristoff se rio, su cara un tanto grotesca por los golpes. -No te preocupes, no es mi primera golpiza.

-Me imagino, pero aun así, te vez mejor sin estas heridas.

Fue en ese momento que Kristoff lanzo un exagerado gruñido de exasperación. Elsa la miro confundida.

-Vamos Elsa. Estas sentada sobre mis piernas y dices algo así. Deberías avergonzarte de que te quieras aprovechar de mi ahora que estoy vulnerable.

Elsa le golpeo el pecho lo más fuerte que pudo. Giro los ojos y le apunto con un dedo. -Kristoff, hoy no! Hoy no te salvas si te metes por ese camino!

-Sabe que es en serio! Cuando le este contando esto a Anna voy a tener que obviar esta parte.

Elsa se rio. Le beso nuevamente la mejilla y se levanto. Lanzo los brazos al aire y resoplo. -No te preocupes. Recuerda que, según mi adorado pueblo, soy una frívola lesbiana. Mi hermana no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Kristoff abrió la boca lleno de sorpresa, sonrojado por la agudeza del comentario. Elsa se encogió de hombros y dio un giro de alegría, como quien celebra una victoria. Que importa lo que los demás piensan cuando tenía a alguien que pelearía por ella y por su hermana sin pensarlo dos veces? Mientras no tocasen a su familia que digan lo que ellos quisieran. Ella tenía un deber y una responsabilidad, y la iba a cumplir mientras tuviese fuerzas.

La reina tomo la lámpara y le extendió una mano a Kristoff. -Que te parece si volvemos? Anna tiene que estar angustiada la pobrecita. Si sale después tenemos que ir a buscarla y ella no es tan diestras con la nieve y las montañas como nosotros.

Kristoff tomo la mano y se levanto. Ambos cruzaron un brazo detrás del otro y caminaron acompasados, zigzagueando en el largo camino de regreso. Conversaron de la histeria de Anna y de las exageraciones que los guardias y el pueblo harían por esa noticia y, aunque al comienzo le incomodaba, Kristoff termino contagiado del buen humor de Elsa, quien le prometía con palabras de afecto que todo saldría bien. Eran muy diferente el uno del otro pero si algo tenían parecido es que cuidarían de su familia por cualquier medio necesario. El ataque de Kristoff fue alimentado por sus emociones, y si había alguien que sabía de las consecuencias de las emociones, esa era Elsa. Al diablo todo lo demás cuando de la familia se trataba.

Fin.


	5. Parte 5

Notas: Esta es solo mi opinión, pero luego de ver "Frozen Fever" (Muy tarde lo sé, pero así es la vida) no me queda la menor duda de que Elsa es increíblemente adorable y graciosa, y Kristoff es realmente su hermano mayor y un completo buen tipo. Uno podría ver una película en la que Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y Sven no hiciesen mas que tienen que lidiar con la vida cotidiana y seria todo un éxito. Ese corto ha hecho que muchos fluffs y OOC de repente se sientan más acorde con el universo de Frozen. De nuevo, así es como yo lo veo y cada quien tiene su opinión.

Sin más la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

 **Parte 5**

Kristoff tuvo un escalofrió al escuchar música viniendo del salón de baile tan tarde en la noche.

El día había sido largo y, para variar, había decidido ir directamente al cuarto de Anna sin ninguna interrupción. En el castillo reinaba un silencio especial y la noche estaba más fría que hacía varios días. Perfecta para dormir hasta tarde.

Fue ese silencio que le permitió escuchar la melodía desde el inicio del corredor, sutil como el susurro de un niño, haciéndose mas notable con cada paso. Kristoff redujo la velocidad, caminando de forma lenta y determinada. Era bastante raro que hubiese actividad tan tarde en la noche como para agregar música a la situación. Se acerco a las puertas de madera oscura y las abrió lo suficiente para poder espiar sin ser percibido.

Lo que vio lo sorprendió, luego lo confundió, y finalmente lo divirtió.

Hombres de nieve detallados perfectamente tocaban los instrumentos de forma experta, sincronizados como si compartieran una misma mente. En medio del escenario una única pareja se deslizaba de un lado a otro, moviéndose de forma angelical al ritmo de la música. Kristoff no sabía que era más divertido: El hecho de que Elsa le haya puesto un traje al hombre de nieve con el que bailaba o el hecho de que había creado un público compuesto por un par de docenas de figuras blancas inertes.

Aguardo en silencio mirando a través de la puerta. No estaba seguro si Elsa sabia bailar por gusto o porque el protocolo real se lo obligaba, pero lo cierto era que lo hacía con una gracia y experticia exquisita. Su vestido era diferente al que solía usar, menos sobrio y con hermosos detalles en los bordados. Su pelo estaba suelto y sus mejillas y labios tenían un perfecto maquillaje. Estaba hermosa, y realmente irreconocible de la reina que las personas en Arendelle veían diariamente.

Cuando la canción se termino Kristoff abrió las puertas y empezó a aplaudir sonoramente. Elsa lanzo la cabeza en su dirección, los muñecos de nieves estallando en infinitas partículas blancas. Se puso las manos en la cintura y arqueo una ceja mientras se reía burlonamente. Parecía encontrarse de muy buen humor.

-Muy bien Kristoff, de esta no me salvo. Di lo que tengas que decir.

Kristoff empezó a reír, rodeando a Elsa -Primero voy a dar gracias al cielo por haberme obligado a llegar tarde hoy. Segundo, vas a tener que darme un minuto, porque hay mucho que elegir. Voy a empezar preguntando lo que toda persona responsable preguntaría: Quien era ese albino, y donde lo conociste? Los consejeros reales aprueban tu relación?

Elsa estallo a reír, negando con la cabeza. -Eres imposible Kristoff, lo sabías?

-El hecho de que la reina no tenga con quien bailar es lo verdaderamente imposible. -Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. -En serio Elsa: Este escenario no es tan extraño como lo es triste. Muñecos de nieve, en serio?

Aun con esa pregunta, Elsa le sonrió y se giro sin darle importancia. A Kristoff le tomo un minuto darse cuenta de que era lo que le parecía extraño de Elsa en ese momento. Fue cuando unió lo atractivo de sus labios pintados, su pelo rubio cayendo en cascada hasta su espalda y la forma femenina en la que se movía que cayó en la realización. Abrió los ojos de par en par y le apunto con el dedo de forma incriminatoria.

-No puede ser! Esto es por un hombre, verdad?

Todas las paredes del salón se congelaron al instante, la temperatura cayendo en picada. Elsa se mantuvo firme e indiferente, pero sus mejillas se tornaron rojas a más no poder.

-Quizás -fue lo único que dijo, alargando la ultima silaba.

-Oh no. Esto -Exclamo Kristoff, señalando a Elsa en varias partes. -Esto no es un "quizás". Esto es un hombre que estuvo de visita en nuestro reino, porque se dé por muy, muy, MUY buena fuente, que no hay nada ni nadie en este reino que te haga ponerte como una muñeca.

-Estoy seguro que tu fuente es Anna. -Respondió Elsa divertida -Y, acaso le estás diciendo "muñeca" a la reina, Kristoff? Que nervios!

-Si estamos siendo sinceros, con esa apariencia podría decirte muchas otras cosas, pero terminaría como una estatua de hielo en el jardín a la tercera.

Ambos empezaron a reír. Kristoff se dio cuenta que la forma en la que estaba mirando a Elsa la estaba avergonzando. Se podía ver a kilómetros que no estaba acostumbrando a que la gente la relacionara con belleza.

-Hablando en serio -Dijo. -Te ves bonita de esa forma. No tan bonita como Anna, pero aun así. Parece que tus consejeros eligieron a alguien que valía la pena. Bien por ti.

Elsa se rio torpemente, girando de forma incontrolada. No estaba para nada acostumbrada. -No es el ultimo que van a presentarme, pero no voy a mentir que fue... una visita agradable. -Empezó a caminar a través del salón inconscientemente. Kristoff la siguió con una sonrisa. -Viene de uno de los reinos del sur. Ni siquiera puedo mencionar su nombre o el de su reino; demasiadas consonantes.

-Es atractivo?

-Es diferente.

Ante esta respuesta Kristoff estallo en risas. Elsa le golpeo el brazo.

-Te cansaste de los hombres pálidos?

-Kristoff! -Chillo Elsa, chocando un tacón con el suelo.

-Quieres apostar a que no es blanco?

La única respuesta de Elsa fue silencio absoluto, un giro de ojos y un sonoro soplido. Kristoff le sacudió la cabeza como si fuera una niña.

-También era bastante gentil -Continuo Elsa, empujando el brazo de Kristoff. -Sincero inclusive, o al menos tan sincero como se puede ser cuando uno tiene un reino sobre sus hombros. Me preguntó sobre mí. No parecía importarle mucho de donde venían mis poderes o el estado de mi reino.

-Me imagino que no es algo común entre los pretendientes reales.

-Oh Dios no! No te puedes imaginar los burócratas que entran por la puerta, así como ancianos que podrían ser mis bisabuelos y los jóvenes a los que les duplico en edad. Es una locura!

Kristoff asintió en silencio, imaginándose lo difícil que debía ser esa situación. Aun cuando en su mente veía a Elsa haciendo lo posible por parecer normal y agradable no podía ser un trabajo fácil tener que lidiar con esos chacales todos los días, mas aun sonreírles y agradecerles por sus visitas desde tan lejos. Miro a su lado y vio que Elsa se movía de lado a lado como si repasase una canción en su mente.

-Y que hay con ese baile triste y solitario que me encontré al entrar? Estas practicando para cuando vuelva?

Elsa bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo nuevamente. Respiro profundamente antes de responder.

-No. Me pregunto si estaba bien bailar conmigo, pero le rechacé.

-Por qué? Por lo que vi eres buena bailarina.

-No Kristoff, soy una excelente bailarina. -Dijo con orgullo y burla.

-Entonces por qué? Era algo indebido de su parte pedirle un baile a la reina?

Elsa se cubrió las manos a la cara y exhalo con exasperación, el recuerdo de aquella tarde incomodándola.

-Me dio vergüenza. No me atreví a decirle que si y me quede con las ganas de bailar, así que aquí estoy.

Kristoff lanzo las manos al aire. -Por favor!

-No es tan fácil Kristoff, de acuerdo? -Dijo Elsa, lanzándose un mechón de cabellos hacia atrás. Kristoff no pudo evitar notar lo femenino del gesto. Plebeya o realeza, todas las mujeres se comportan iguales. -Sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de la gente. Luego de que lastimé a Anna cuando pequeñas mis padres no dejaron que los instructores se me acercaran, y ahora que soy adulta solo bailo con Anna de vez en cuando, y estoy seguro que incluso ella ya se está cansando que yo la saque a bailar.

Kristoff la rodeo con un brazo, apretujándola. Elsa se acurruco bajo su figura. Ambos sabían que era por mucho la historia mas patética que habían escuchado en mucho tiempo.

-Sé que es difícil para ti, pequeña Elsa. -Dijo, frotándole un hombro. -Pero no te preocupes. Tengo plena confianza en que pronto se escuchara por los reinos como destruyes a los príncipes en la pista de baile. Algún día llegaras a mi nivel.

Elsa se detuvo en seco, dejando a Kristoff caminando solo. Se voltio y vio como la reina lo mirada incrédula.

-Kristoff, tu sabes bailar?

Para su sorpresa, Kristoff parecía insultado. -Por que suenas como si eso es lo más extraño que has escuchado en la vida?

-No te lo tomes a mal. Es solo que... no pareces del tipo que baila.

Kristoff lanzo una risa seca. -Elsa, Soy un bruto de más de seis pies que duerme con los animales. Crees que las mujeres me prestarían atención si no tuviera un arma secreta? -Se apunto en el pecho con los pulgares. -No hay nadie dentro de este castillo que baile mejor que yo. Esa es una apuesta que puedes llevar al banco.

Elsa miro a Kristoff de arriba para abajo. Luego de unos segundos los miro de nuevo de arriba para abajo y luego una tercera vez. Se rio con picardía y giro ambas manos en el aire. Nuevamente los instrumentos empezaron a sonar lentamente, los muñecos de nieve que Elsa había generado tocando magistralmente.

-Esta no me la creo. Apuesto a que no es cierto.

Kristoff se giro hacia los músicos y luego hacia Elsa. La miro con pena y negó con la cabeza de forma aburrida.

-Esa fue una mala decisión cuñada. Suerte para ti no puedo bailar contigo.

Elsa levanto las cejas y exhalo con incredulidad.

-Por qué? No estás acostumbrado a bailar con mujeres hermosas? -Dijo, llevándose las manos a la cintura de manera burlona, sin saber lo realmente sexy que se veía.

-Me acuesto con tu hermana todas las noches, así que créeme, no tengo problemas con las mujeres hermosas. -La respuesta hiso que la boca de Elsa se abriera completamente y rostro se tornara completamente rojo. -No puedo bailar contigo porque estoy tan desarreglado como un reno salvaje. Tiene que ser algún tipo de crimen que un pordiosero como yo baile con la reina, sobre todo cuando está en modo "la más linda del reino".

No paso un segundo desde que Kristoff dijo eso cuando Elsa lanzo las manos al aire y una ventisca cubierta de cristales rodeo a Kristoff por completo. Lanzando un grito de susto se giro nervioso mientras la magia de Elsa lo envolvía por completo. Cuando la cortina de nieve se disipo Kristoff se encontraba vestido en un elegante traje blanco con hombreras y bordados dorados tan exquisitos como los que usaban los príncipes que visitaban Arendelle. Se miro en el reflejo de las paredes congeladas durante unos segundos antes de asentir con asombro.

-De acuerdo, admito que eso fue genial y que me veo como una mariposa. -Se paso una mano por el cuello, sintiendo que la ropa lo ahogaba -En serio, como alguien puede andar con esto todos los días, mucho menos bailar o pelear?

-Es eso una excusa para no bailar Kristoff? -Pregunto Elsa con tono de burla.

-Realmente estás loca por tener alguien con quien bailar, verdad?

-No tienes la más remota idea. Por favor?

Fue en ese momento, cuando Elsa junto las manos y le suplico con enormes ojos, que Kristoff supo que si hubiese tenido alguna hermana menor y le hiciese esa misma cara, se hubiese visto obligado a cumplirle cualquier capricho. Sin decir más se acerco a Elsa, tomándole una mano y rodeándola por la cintura. Elsa, por su parte, lanzo un gemido de sorpresa al sentir las manos de Kristoff rodeándola, dándose cuenta de lo diferente que era una figura de nieve de una persona normal. Agradeció en su mente no haber aceptado la invitación del príncipe pues seguramente lo hubiese congelado del susto. Sin embargo, Kristoff la guio suave y perfectamente, tomando inmediatamente el ritmo.

-Kristoff, realmente sabes bailar! -Exclamo Elsa con una enorme sonrisa, sintiéndose eufórica por los giros y el movimiento. Se sentía graciosa y elegante, como la princesa que nunca pudo ser.

-Wow Elsa, que poca fe tienes en mis palabras.

-Tienes que admitir que es igual de sorprendente que yo sepa bailar.

Kristoff pareció pensar la respuesta. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. -Quizás un poco

Las emociones de Elsa parecieron transmitirse a los muñecos de nieve, quienes empezaron a tocar con más intensidad. La música inundaba el salón y parecía mantener el mundo exterior alejado. Elsa y Kristoff parecían figuras sobre una caja de música, bailando a la perfección. Aun con sus enormes pies Kristoff se movía con impresionante agilidad, sin pisar a Elsa ni una sola vez. De hecho, fueron las zapatillas de la chica que chocaron un par de veces con sus botas. No tardo mucho antes de que ambos se hayan encontrados tan sumergidos en la actividad que se olvidaron del pasar del tiempo.

-Bueno, hasta ahora no me has congelado. -Dijo Kristoff, rodeándola por la cintura con ambos brazos mientras la melodía tomaba un tono más lento. -Ya crees que estas lista para tus pretendientes?

-No lo sé. -Respondió Elsa entre risitas, haciendo un esfuerzo por rodear el cuello de Kristoff desde tan alto. -No creo que bailen tan bien como tú.

-Eso no me importa. Ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a estar disponible para los bailes reales. Eso es trabajo para Anna.

-Ni siquiera por mi? -Suplico Elsa, con el tono que usaría una niña.

Kristoff solo se limito a reír y sacarle la lengua. -Estoy casado con tu hermana Elsa. Ten un poco mas de respeto.

Elsa lanzo la cabeza para atrás, riendo sonoramente. La música retomo su ritmo normal y comenzaron nuevamente a girar y tomarse de la mano. Kristoff se dio cuenta que la temperatura continuaba bajando a su alrededor, pero no le molesto mientras la emoción que estuviese consumiendo a Elsa fuese la alegría. Imaginó que Elsa estaba cerca de cansarse por lo que decidió darle unos minutos más antes de separarse.

Y sin darse cuenta, había pasado más de una hora.

Ahora, luego de haber bailado ritmos lentos y rápidos, música elegante y folclórica y dado vueltas y más vueltas, ambos se encontraban sentados en el piso con la espalda en una de las paredes del salón, sudando ligeramente y respirando de forma agitada. Del otro lado los muñecos de nieve empezaban a descomponerse, tanto por la falta de magia como por la increíble actividad a la que fueron sometidos.

Elsa se recogió los cabellos y se quito las zapatillas. Se reía incontroladamente y se arrojaba aire con la mano. Kristoff no se aguantaba la risa, mirando lo que posiblemente era el primer choque de endorfinas que el cuerpo de Elsa había recibido a causa de una actividad física. Ambos contemplaban lo enorme del salón, sorprendidos de las muchas veces que lo cruzaron de una lado para otro.

Finalmente Elsa hablo -Me siento normal.

-A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que baile y me divertí como si fuera normal. Fue genial.

-Bueno, bailaste con tu hermano mayor bajo el ritmo de unas abominaciones sin almas hechas de nieve, pero si eso es normal para ti no voy a discutírtelo.

Elsa se arrojo sobre Kristoff y lo golpeo un par de veces, pero estaba genuinamente agotada. -No importa lo que digas, es lo más normal que me he sentido en mucho tiempo y me siento genial ahora mismo. Gracias Kristoff.

-Hey, me salió bailar con una hermosa mujer. No tienes porque agradecérmelo.

Elsa se rio y se mordió el labio. Bajo la cabeza y se froto el cuello. -En verdad lo crees?

-Que cosa?

-Que soy hermosa. No quiero ser una melodramática ni ponerte incomodo. Es solo que no es algo que escucho todos los días, y cuando digo "todos los días" me refiero a nunca.

-De seguro no te lo dicen porque los congelarías de la vergüenza. -Dijo Kristoff, agitándole el cabello fieramente. -Los congelarías de la vergüenza, reina Elsa?

-Quizás -Respondió Elsa, alargando nuevamente la ultima silaba.

-Entonces déjame tomar un golpe por el pueblo y decirte que si, eres una mujer bonita. Debería ser un indicativo el hecho de que baile contigo. Kristoff no baila con mujeres feas.

Elsa se rio avergonzada con el comentario. -Kristoff no tienes respeto por nadie. Se rio tímidamente y tentó su suerte. -Soy tan bonita como Anna?

Kristoff se giro y miro seriamente a Elsa. -Esta sesión de baile te ha dado un golpe de coraje, verdad?

-Tal vez. Te atreves a responderme con sinceridad?

Kristoff miro a Elsa de arriba para abajo. Repentinamente se lanzo sobre ella, abrazándola firmemente y acercando su boca a su oído. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Elsa, haciéndola encoger, un gritico de sorpresa saliendo de sus labios.

Kristoff susurro casi imperceptible, sus labios rosando la oreja de Elsa. -Así como te gustan los hombres bronceados, yo prefiero a las pelirrojas. Mala suerte mi reina.

Elsa se estremeció incontrolablemente por el contacto. Chillo fuera de sí mientras hacia lo imposible por alejar a Kristoff con las manos, pero era como empujar una montaña. Aun así su cara estaba completamente sonrojada y de su boca no desaparecía la sonrisa. Se sentía bonita y querida, y por mas patético que fuese por el que consideraba su hermano mayor no le importaba en lo absoluto. Con lo extraña y difícil que ha sido su vida, hoy estaba dispuesta a tomar cualquier victoria.

-Ahora déjame irme de aquí, que estas tan excitada que vas a dejar este salón hecho un cubo de hielo.

Haciendo oídos sordos de las amenazas de Elsa Kristoff le apretó una mejilla cariñosamente antes de salir corriendo de allí, su traje blanco estallando en un millar de copos de nieves. Elsa se llevo las manos al rostro, sorprendida de lo mucho que estar cansada y sudada la podían poner feliz. Se moría de vergüenza al reconocer como las palabras de Kristoff la habían sacado fuera de sí, como si fuese una tonta quinceañera, pero aun así sabia que guardaría esos recuerdos con cariño. Normal era igual de raro para ella.

Fin.


End file.
